Talk:Alexia Walkin Black
Only Blacks have their pictures on the family tree. As her picture can be seen, we can conclude that she is not related by marriage. Seen as the family tree only contains the first name of Blacks (like Sirius or Pollux), I'm guessing that her full name is Alexia Walkin Black. Should we move the article to it? -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 17:06, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Draco Malfoy's picture is on the Black family tapestry with the caption "Draco Malfoy, 1980-". He is related the Blacks through his mother, but it is worth noting that in 1995 and 1996, when OotP was set, he was the last descendant of their line (excluding Tonks, who does not appear on the tree at all because her mother, Andromeda, was disowned). :Alexia Walkin may be the mother or grandmother of Phineas Nigellus. If this is the case, although she is a Black by marriage, her picture may still appear on the Black family tree because she is the forebear of all future Blacks, and thus at the beginning of their line. If she was born a Black, Walkin could also be her married name. :We really don't get a clear picture of her name scroll in the film. The first half is shown at one point, and the second half at another, but there may very well be something in between (like her husband's first name). What we can see is "Alexia Walkin," so until we have more information, I believe that's what the article should be called, in order to avoid speculation. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 18:14, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I don't think that Alexia was mother of Phineas Nigellus. She was maybe a mother of Cygnus I and Arcturus I, and she was probably sister of two women, one disnowd, and one similar to Charis. Mrs. Bushwick was maybe sister of a wizard with green hat. The father of Arcturus and Cygnus was probably a man decipted as a skull, or even a wizard with hat. --Lord Valentinijan 09:23, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Huh? "Based on a statement of Horace Slughorn, Alexia Walkin Black probably graduated at Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin house. However, she attended Hogwarts in the 1800s, when Slughorn wasn´t Potions teacher." When did Prof. Slughorn ever reference Alexia, in either the films or the books? 05:46, December 30, 2009 (UTC)´ He claimed that all Blacks except Sirius III were Slytherins im Chapter 4 of HBP.--Rodolphus 10:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) DOB and Hogwarts It says Alexia's date of birth is possibly 1800/10s but in the behind the scenes it says her Hogwarts time might have been 1880s.this is wrong, as if she was born in the 1800s she would be over eighty years old when she went to Hogwarts, and if she was born in the 1810s she would of been seventy. 14:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC)C.N.MalfoyfromHarryPotterFanonWiki It is strange that there is no dates under Alexia's image. 10:00, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Name problem When I read this: "Her siblings are probably Eduardus Limette, Phoebe, Licorus and Hester Black." then I ask me, if the name of this article is right. Alexia Walkin Black means for me, her maiden name is Walkin and she married Mr. Black. Then the above mentioned persons can't be her siblings, only siblings-in-law. When they shall be siblings, must her name not be: Alexia Black Walkin? Harry granger 12:04, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : I believe the assumption we've come to is that her first name is two words, like Phineas Nigellus Black, not that either Black or Walkin is a maiden name. -- 1337star (talk) 15:51, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I neither know Black as given name nor Walkin, so that is hard to believe. Harry granger 18:17, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :In the family tree, as depicted in the film, only Blacks by birth have their picture (with the exception of Draco Malfoy, but his face only appears in the tapestry shown in the DVD2, it is not present in the film). Marriages into the family are only mentioned on scrolls by the Black spouse's name. Also, the names of Blacks only include given names, such as "Sirius" or "Arcturus". You can see all of this on this picture of Phineas Nigellus Black's name on the tapestry. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) O. k., thank you, I understand the explanation. But that means, her maiden name is Black and Walkin must be a marriage name. Then the name must be Alexia Black Walkin. Or do you think Walkin is a second given name? I don't know such a given name but that doesn't mean it is impossible. Just a question. Harry granger 19:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :She never married. At least she didn't according to the tapestry - there's no scroll for her hypothetical husband there. Also, double-barreled first names are not unheard of: Eduardus Limette Black, Phineas Nigellus Black, etc. Even in real life (I, for one, have two given names, but I prefer using only the first one) -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) O.k., thank you. Good point with "no scroll for her hypothetical husband". That I've overlooked. Most people use only the first name. My parents do / did, too. I only thought that Walkin is a strange given name. But now I think it is supposed to be so. Hey, it is wizarding world. Again, thank you. Harry granger 19:36, October 27, 2011 (UTC)